Talk:Auras
Just an observation seen in the past few weeks, particularly auras that are priced below 1M, makes me wonder if the "WIKI Market Prices" of some TRULY reflect what is currently happening... For instance, I have personally yet to encounter anyone selling Red Spore at 100k.. or even Dark Viral for 200k.. Mostly, sellers are even reluctantly parting with them for much higher, like +100-200k higher than the "WIKI Market Price". What generally happens is that soon as Red Spore or Dark Viral goes up to the trade screen, and the buyer offers/posts up the "WIKI Market Price", in this case, 100k and 200k respectively, the seller will usually immediately cancel the trade. Because the WIKI Market Page is highly relied upon, I wish to suggest that the Market Editors look into this much further. It's causing much confusion and negativity in trade. Odin1ii (talk) 02:35, August 9, 2018 (UTC) We are doing the best we can to do our best to accuretly adjust prices. but just because you haven't found anyone sellign at these prices is maybe because they want to sell items lower than the economic average for better deals. i mean its common sense for people do so is it not? Well this is an alternative but also visa versa. prices wil sometimes increase over time. If people do not wish to take faith towards market price and choose to take it upon their own opinon, thats also another story, We don't update the wiki everyday either. the redspore/dark viral aura prices have been resigistered as 100-200k for quite a while now. We as market editiors only edit what we know of. of course, dark viral and red spore auras aren't very common in trading so us and few others as a selectant few can't entirely update all prices of the market. For now, just stick to what you believe in tho NightcoreRayRay (talk) 03:57, August 9, 2018 (UTC)NightcoreRayRay (talk) August 9, 2018 By what you stated above, it may be that I can't find people selling Red Spore and Dark Viral at 100k and 200k respectively, because they want to sell it at lower prices? Wow... makes me wonder where that logic came from... so I should buy it at lower prices from them (say, 50k vel) if they dont want to sell it at 100k? Wow... For the record, to avoid this discussion becoming "literal", this is referring to all auras, general. Not just Red Spore or Dark Viral Auras, which, in this case, are just being stated as examples. As for what to believe in, lets just hope that your people adhere more to the truth, instead of perpetrating it.. At the moment, all we can "presume" here is everything is done in faith. This is not to say that your efforts are not being appreciated. I'd still want to believe WIKI more than what the other guy insists ("Red Spore for 500k.. a bargain!!!...") Odin1ii (talk) 09:47, August 14, 2018 (UTC) NightcoreRayRay (talk) 11:16, August 14, 2018 (UTC)NightcoreRayRay look, ill be honest. compared to most and other market editors. i'm not really too sure about aura pricings, so i doubt i'm the right guy to talk to for this catergory. but look, the market prices. Its just there to TRY to give the accurate pricing for the item. If you guys think its wrong or outdated, then sort out the prices yourselves for now until further notice. hmmm but still at least i do know this. If i were there when you did the trade, heres my reaction most likely: lol rippoff redspore ain't jumpin to 500k lmao. (oof i may not know too much about auras. but i definatly know for sure redspore is 200k - 300k tops and the doods trying to rip people off. Although i'm not certain about averge pricing so i didn;t add that in to market yet XD). As such for now I do apologise however for these inconsiecties as you say. (still is unsure.) :Odin1ii as of now, the prices should be as stable as possible. Keep in mind that people overpay for things, because of demand and such. Ethicz 01:56, January 17, 2019 (UTC)